


Great Minds Think Alike (But Fools Rarely Differ)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a hoe, Alexander and Eliza are married with a kid, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Law Firm, Ben Franklin is a memer, C'est la vie, Cheating, Eliza is the real mvp, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, I didn't mean for this to become angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Office Romance, Pining, Poor Thomas' wife is dead and he is raising his daughters, Romance, Slow Burn, but it did anyway, previous character death, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Alexander, you and I, and almost everyone here for that matter, know you're falling for Jefferson."In which Alexander is falling for Thomas, Thomas is falling for Alexander, and everyone knows it but them.





	Great Minds Think Alike (But Fools Rarely Differ)

"Riddle me this: Why would a married man be lusting over someone he absolutely despises?" The voice came from behind him. Alexander whipped around to see who it was and was promptly smacked in the face when his hair caught up with him. 

"Ah, Mr. Burr, sir. I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied smoothly. Just not smooth enough. 

"Alexander, you and I, and everyone here for that matter, know that you're falling for Jefferson." 

Alexander looked around nervously. Was he that obvious? Did Thomas know? Oh God if he-

"Well, everyone except Thomas, that is." Burr said, practically reading Alexander's mind. He hated when he did that. 

"Well, I promised Theo I would take her to lunch, I'll see you later." Burr tapped his watch, and walked off. 

"Say hi to Philip for me." Alexander called after his 'friend'. Burr nodded, never looking back. 

Alexander walked back to his office and started writing out a list of every time he may have possibly given himself away to Jefferson. Sadly, the list was rather long. 

'Thank God this man is oblivious to the obvious.' He thought after scanning over the list one last time. He looked out his door only to be greeted by relative darkness, save for one room on the other side of the floor- Jefferson's office. 

'Great.' Alexander thought, though he wasn't sure if he was actually upset.

Apparently both men had the same idea as they both walked out to the main room at the same time. 

"Shit, I was supposed to pick up Philip today!" Alexander shouted his revelation when he saw the time- 10:38 pm. He grabbed his phone and taken aback by the fact that there was only one missed message from Eliza. He quickly called her back and was relieved to hear that she picked Philip up today. He was not relieved to hear why: Thomas had called and said that they were working late and she had better pick up Philip. Apparently he had James pick up his daughters and suddenly thought to call Eliza. Alexander quickly hung up and stormed over to where Thomas was; he was also on his phone. He stood in front of the Virginian and stomped his foot impatiently. When he finally hung up he looked down to Alexander with a smug expression on his face. 

"Sorry, I didn't see you down there." Alexander's scowl deepened. 

"Why did you call my wife to tell her to pick up my son?" He snapped angrily. Thomas placed a hand on his chest and feigned shock. He looked like a child. 

"Am I not able to do nice things?" His accent seemingly thicker. 

"No, you're not." Alexander deadpanned. Thomas raised an eyebrow at him annoyed. 

"By the time I realized I wasn't going to be able to pick up Martha and Mary, I called James to see if he would be able to. I then notified that you and I were the only ones left, and since you can't keep your mouth shut and blabbed on about how you were picking your son up today. I figured you had probably forgotten. And from the goodness of my heart I called your wife to inform her that you were working late with me, not that you had abandoned your son. You're welcome." Thomas seemed to be glowing in the praise that had not yet come. 

'God he is arrogant.' Alexander thought. 

"Thank you." He muttered under his breath. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Do you mind repeating that?" 

"I said thank you." He said again stubbornly. 

"Well, I feel that we've worked plenty late." Thomas said after a brief moment of silence. 

"For once, I agree with you." Alexander sighed, defeated. Thomas stared to leave. 

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked after Alexander didn't move to leave as well. 

"Sure, thanks." He said quietly after debating his options: wait for the next bus to come at who knows when or drive home with Jefferson. 

"Come on, you'll need to tell me where you live." Thomas said tiredly, but he wasn't upset Alexander noted.

~~~

 

"This is your car?" Alexander wasn't surprised, but damn.

"I always thought you would drive a sports car." He continued. It was a whit Cadillac, almost as big as his ego.

"I needed the space for the girls." Jefferson said fondly.

"Oh, I didn't know you had kids. How old are they?" He said, genuinely shocked.

"The oldest, Martha, just turned sixteen, and Mary is thirteen." While he seemed to truly care for his daughters, Alexander could tell there was something he was hiding. He decided not to press.

"Thanks, again, for offering to take me home." Alexander said, trying to change the topic as an unsettling tension began to grow.

"It's fine, just get in." Thomas shook his head and motioned to the other side.

Once he got in, Alexander was blinded by the white leather seats that seemed to be exiting some sort of glow.

'It must be the caffeine.' He thought to himself.

"So, uh, where do you live?" Thomas asked him after they pulled out of the parking garage.

"Harlem." Was all Alexander replied with.

"Do you own all of Harlem?" Thomas quirked his eyebrow, as if this were some sort of joke.

"No." Alexander wasn't playing along.

"Then you're going to need to be more specific." Thomas sighed. Alexander thought about it for a moment. What should he say?

"Do you know that deli I go to sometimes? I may have talked about it before?" Alexander asked. It was the only place he could think of that Thomas might know.

"No, you're as quiet as a mouse. I never hear a word you say." Sarcasm was practically dripping from his lips.

"Good, just drop me off there."

"How 'bout you tell me where you live, and I drop you off there." It wasn't a suggestion.

"You either have to be friend level three, or boyfriend level two for that information."

"Are you telling me that we aren't friends?" While he admits the man's antics are kind of funny, he refuses to crack.

"Hardly, all we ever do is fight."Alexander countered.

"I assumed that was the unresolved sexual tension between the two of us." Alexander flushed red at this. Oh God, did he know? What if he did?

"It's a joke." Thomas said as this was obvious. He probably noticed his reaction.

"I'll have you know I'm a married man!" Alexander tries to hide his ever increasing blush with this reply. It didn't work.

"Really? I mean it's not like I just talked to your wife or anything."

"Besides, you're married too, aren't you? I mean you have kids and you're wearing a ring." Alexander pointed out, however by the end of his sentence he remembered why Thomas didn't talk about it.

"God, Thomas I'm sorry. I forgot." Alexander tried to amend his mistake, but Thomas had already slammed on the brakes and stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"I wish I could forget." The tears started to fall. Alexander had no idea what to do. Should he just stop talking or console him or... he really was hopeless sometimes.

Alexander moved to comfort the grieving man, but Thomas flinched away, his face hidden amongst his hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence.

"Would you like me to drive?" Alexander offered after the silence had become unbearable.

Thomas snapped his head up, all signs of sorrow gone, but instead replaced with a look of absolute terror. He was acting as if Alexander had said he was secretly Washington's son and had run away to go join a polka band. Well, the first part was believable.

"In order for you to do that upon either have to be friend level three, or boyfriend level two." He mocked Alexander's previous comments. And despite the awkward tension that had been growing ever since Alexander got in the car, he laughed, and soon enough Thomas did too. Alexander had never heard Thomas laugh like this before, it was... attractive.

Finally they pulled up in front of a familiar looking place and Alexander realized that it was the deli he told Thomas to drop him off at. Time does fly when you're having fun. He didn't move to leave for a while though and eventually Thomas started to wonder if this really was the right place.

"This is the deli you told me to drop you off at, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, thank you for the car ride." Alexander opened the door and climbed out.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You better win that case." Thomas called out to Alexander as he closed the door and started to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos/comment. Thanks!


End file.
